Usted Sabía
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Él debía aprender que la mejor forma de confesar su amor a la chica que le gusta era de manera directa, porque tal vez te lleves una sorpresa. [AU]


**Usted Sabía.**

Los personajes de **SCC** son propiedad del **Grupo Clamp**.

Historia participante de la R **onda de Retos: ¡CardCaptor Family!** del Foro ¡Libérate! de SCC.

 **Reto:** Historia con Titulo: Usted sabía.

 **Asignado** por: Luxray1509

* * *

 **Usted Sabía**

Hay una chica que le gusta. A ella la conoció cuando recién llego a Tomoeda, en aquel entonces cursaba el quinto grado de primaria y ahora, ya va en primero de secundaria y el amor ha tocado a su puerta.

Él está enamorado de ella. No sabe el motivo por el cual el sentimiento denominado amor surgió en él, tal vez fue la amabilidad de ella la que le cautivo, su dulzura, lo despistada que suele ser o bien, su belleza, pues para él, ella es hermosa de pies a cabeza.

En si desconoce la razón, pero cada cualidad y defecto que ella posee, hacen que cada día se enamore más y más de ella.

Lamentablemente el amor es complicado y con él no es la excepción. Entre él y ella existe una barrera que impide que ambos puedan estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad.

Esa barrera, o mejor dicho, ese enemigo que impide que él pueda confesar sus sentimientos es él mismo. Él y su horrible personalidad son los causantes de que no pueda acercarse a ella y decirle todo lo que siente.

Si fuera más sociable, podría decirle a los cuatro vientos que a él, a Shaoran Li le gustaba Sakura Kinomoto. Aunque si de confesiones hablamos, haría algo más arriesgado como entrar a la clase de ella y frente a todos diría que está enamorado de ella.

No, no, no. ¡No! ¿En qué está pensando? Ella merece una confesión más romántica. Posiblemente en un parque. En ese tranquilo lugar y teniendo único testigo al bello atardecer, él diría:

 _"¡Me gustas! Eres la persona que más quiero."_

Pero el pensarlo es una cosa y el decirlo otra muy diferente.

A él su personalidad le impide hacer las cosas. Su personalidad actúa de barrera impidiendo que exprese los sentimientos de amor que surgen desde su interior, ya que durante dos años fue en el mismo curso que ella, por ende, al ser ex compañeros de curso, se podría decir que ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella y decirle lo mucho que la quiere, pero no.

Últimamente el hablar con ella se ha vuelto una tarea difícil. Desde que se dio cuenta que su corazón late como desesperado con solo escuchar la cálida voz de ella, el poder hilar más de dos palabras en una oración se volvió imposible.

Cuando está frente a ella, comienza a tartamudear. Balbucea como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, tanto así que ni un simple saludo es capaz de musitar.

Al ser incapaz de hablar con coherencia, le es complicado estar lejos de ella y conformarse solo con verla, pero no más.

En cuanto cumpla lo más difícil, solo quedaría que ella acepte su confesión y podrá ser feliz. Para él, ese detalle era insignificante, pero su mejor amigo le abrió sus ojos, le dijo que posiblemente Sakura no acepte su confesión, ya que ella puede querer a alguien más.

Decir que su mundo de fantasía se derrumbo fue poco, pues Shaoran no pensó en esa pequeña e importante posibilidad.

Así que compadeciéndose de él, su mejor amigo le dio una solución más sencilla para que ella pueda corresponder a sus sentimientos.

"—Mírala a los ojos durante algunos segundos. —sugirió su mejor amigo, Eriol."

Él no comprendió. ¿Qué se supone que iba a lograr haciendo aquello?

"— ¿Perdón? —respondió él entre confundido y molesto. Creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo"

Recuerda que en ese momento, su amigo suspiro, pero le aclaro:

"—Un día leí que si miras a alguien a los ojos cabe la posibilidad de que ambos se enamoren. —aclaro Eriol y él, simplemente siguió escéptico."

"—No te creo. —Fue la cortante respuesta que Shaoran emitió,"

Lo único bueno es que Eriol Hiraguizawa es su mejor amigo y como tal no se rindió. Si Eriol no se dio por vencido tan fácil, porque los lloriqueos y quejas de Shaoran ya lo habían cansado, así que le llevo una vieja revista en donde se podía apreciar mejor aquella teoría.

 _"Usted sabía que..._

 _Mirar fijamente a una persona puede conllevar a que se enamoren"_

Fue entonces cuando creyó e intento hacer lo que de manera clara y precisa explicaban en la revista, o mejor dicho en ese punto exacto del usted sabía que...

Aunque el plan de Shaoran para enamorar a Sakura no implicaba emitir palabras, el resultado fue exactamente el mismo.

Nada.

No ha logrado avanzar en la relación con Sakura. Continúan siendo dos simples ex compañeros que solo se saludan cuando se topan por casualidad, o al menos, ella así lo hace.

En las dos semanas que lleva su plan no ha podido perderse en los ojos verdes de ella. Solo permanece de pie frente a ella, sonrojándose a más no poder y en algunos casos hasta huyendo lejos de ella.

Justamente esa tarde se han cumplido las dos semanas.

Por causa de su cobardía han sido dos largas y dolorosas semanas, en las cuales se ha comportado más extraño de lo normal, pero ni modo. Tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo lunes para intentarlo, porque duda mucho que pueda lograr su cometido en la salida, ya que mientras él está intentando guardar sus cosas, puede que Sakura ya se retiró a su casa.

—Estuviste más distraído de lo usual —acuso su mejor amigo, llegando hasta su puesto— ¿Estas bien?

—No. —Fue cortante, sí, pero estaba de mal humor.

—Seguramente por culpa del amor de tu vida estas así. —comento Eriol para molestarlo.

—Para qué negarlo, si es verdad. —respondió Shaoran tomando su mochila para salir del salón— Ella me gusta, pero...

—Eres tan cobarde que no puedes decirle lo que sientes. —soltó Hiraguizawa, posteriormente salió corriendo para que Shaoran no replicara al respecto.

Por su parte, Shaoran frunció el ceño. No valía la pena correr tras Eriol para darle su merecido, no, ya era de secundaria no podía dejarse llevar por comentarios mal intencionados, debía de comportarse.

Bueno, por una vez que se comportara como niño de cinco años no afectaba a nadie. Decidido a darle su merecido a quien era denominado bajo el título de mejor amigo, salió corriendo tras Eriol.

Salió a toda velocidad de su salón, estando en la entrada del aula pudo ver como Eriol se dirigía hacia el área de las escaleras.

—Ni creas que podrás escapar de mí. —rugió justo antes de seguirlo.

Correteando a su mejor amigo por los pasillos de la escuela, lograban que se sintiera como un niño pequeño y de paso ayudo a que por un instante olvidara el tema que lo perturbaba.

Antes de llegar al área de las escaleras, Shaoran noto que Eriol doblo en una esquina y sonrió, porque estaba seguro que su amigo pensaba engañarlo.

Aun sabiendo que posiblemente se dirigía a una trampa, no se detuvo, siguió con su camino, doblando en el mismo lugar en el que perdió de vista a su amigo, pero en lugar de recibir un susto o algo peor se topó con que choco con una de las alumnas de su mismo colegio.

Si él fuera cualquier chico habría caído junto con la chica que se interpuso en su camino, por fortuna en su infancia recibió entrenamiento, logrando detenerse a tiempo, tomando las manos de la chica para evitar que callera.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunto a la chica sin mirarla a la cara, se sentía avergonzado, por andar con sus jueguitos casi sale lastimada una persona inocente.

No recibió respuesta por parte de la chica, en cambio escucho de fondo la voz de su amigo:

— ¡Que pregunta tan inteligente! —soltó Eriol, mientras se reía de la situación en la que se había metido su amigo.

Shaoran no dijo nada, prefirió ignorarlo y centrarse en la victima. Ya que tal vez por el susto había perdido el habla.

Analizó a la chica de pies a cabeza, notando que parecía estar a salvo y perdiéndose en la mirada de ella.

Unos profundos y soñadores ojos captaron toda su atención y sin darse cuenta de más detalles se perdió en la mirada verdosa de ella.

"Verdes… iguales a los de ella"

Pensó recordando el color de ojos con el que Sakura había sido bendecida y lamentando el no poder perderse con tanta facilidad en la mirada que ella posee.

—Estoy bien, Li.

Luego de un rato, la chica que choco con él hablo. Pudo escuchar su dulce y angelical voz y también le recordaron a ella.

¡Esperen! Ya eran muchas coincidencias, saliendo de su trance, observo mejor a la victima de sus jueguitos notando que, efectivamente era Sakura.

— ¿Kinomoto? —interrogo, sin creer a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

— ¿Quién más? —El comentario irónico de su amigo no podía faltar— ¿El hada de los dientes?

Shaoran rodo los ojos.

Sakura soltó una risita. Esos dos se llevaban demasiado bien.

—Sí, estoy bien. — repitió ella.

—M-me alegro. —aseguró Li.

—Aprovechado que te veo, te aviso que a este de aquí —comento Eriol, señalando a Shaoran— Le gustas.

El aludido se sonrojo e intento replicar, pero como era costumbre no logro articular palabras alguna.

Mientras que ella, emitió un tierno _"hoe",_ incrédula de lo que Hiraguizawa decía.

—Sino me crees, ahí tienes la prueba —continuo Eriol, señalando las manos de ambos, las cuales permanecían unidas sin querer soltarse—. Tanto te quiere, que no desea alejarse de ti.

Al darse cuenta de su pequeño error, ambos chicos se soltaron de las manos y voltearon a otra parte. Se sentían incomodos con esa situación, en especial él.

Shaoran no quería esa declaración. Deseaba algo más lindo para ella, pero por culpa de Eriol todo se había estropeado; aunque el también compartía parte de la culpa, pues había tenido la oportunidad y las desaprovecho.

Al verse derrotado, Shaoran suspiro justo antes de añadir.

—Me gustas —informo—. Me gustas, no espero que correspondas a mis sentimientos, simplemente quiero que lo sepas.

Una vez dicha su declaración estaba dispuesto a irse. Él no tenía nada más que hacer allí, pero ella lo detuvo.

Cuando paso a su lado, Sakura tomo una de sus manos impidiendo que se fuera.

—También me gustas. Me gustas desde hace mucho, pero me daba vergüenza decírtelo —declaro, sonrojada—, etto… ¿t-te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana? —indago ella, reuniendo todo el valor necesario.

Shaoran no lo podía creer y solo atino a asentir.

Al fin la declaración estaba hecha. La dicha lo embargaba, pues ella también estaba enamorada de él, ahora todo tenía sentido, incluso la frase de usted sabía que mirar fijamente a una persona puede conllevar a que se enamoren.

También llego a la conclusión de que en el usted sabía hizo un punto parecido a que:

 _La mejor forma de declarar amor a alguien es de manera directa y sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto._

 ** _¿Continuara?_**

* * *

1\. Últimamente a donde quiera que voy escucho que en las personas aplican en sus vida los "expectativas & realidad" y creo que no fui la excepción, pero bue...

2\. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.


End file.
